The New Girl
by heartbreakersjlh
Summary: A girl Lizzie hasn't seen since second grade has come back to Lizzie's school
1. Kate and her cronies

"I can't believe you did that, Lizzie!", Miranda laughed. "Poor Matt.", Gordo said then smiled almost like an after thought. "Yeah well, he had it coming.", I said then laughed. "Hey Lizzie, look." Miranda said and pointed to a group of people that had Kate, of course, along with her cronies. "Probably a new girl," Gordo said "Probably." I said. I wonder what she looks like, I thought. "Who cares about her?" Miranda sneered, "I want to know how you did that to Matt." Wow, that was weird usually she never sneers, I thought again. "Ok this is what I did. *Flashback* I was walking into the bathroom one morning cause I needed to take a shower. I squeezed a small amount of shampoo onto my hand and out came shaving cream. "Matt did this and he is going to pay." I said out load. The next morning I got the salt and went up stairs. I went into the bathroom, grabbed his shampoo and dumped it out. I replaced this with salt, water, gel and a bit of shaving cream. Now this concoction turns hair a really gross shade of green. [A/N, I have no idea if this is true or not] *End of flashback* "And when Matt walked out of the bathroom, his hair was a pukey type color ." I said. While Miranda and Gordo where laughing , I just smiled. I had a feeling something big was going to happen. Not bad but big. Just then Kate and her cronies along with the new girl come walking by. And since I curious to see her, I turn around and see a person I haven't see since second grade. "Pai Pai?" [pronounced.pay pay]  
  
~~~:..~~~:..~~~:...~~~:...~~~:...~~~:...~~~:...~~~:...~~~:...:~~~:...~~~:... ~~~:...~~~:...~~~:...~~~:...~~~:...  
  
I'll continue if you guys like it  
  
There is actually two chapters but there isn't a drop down menu.so to get to the next chapter, where it say's ' http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=862238' then add &chapter=2 so it would be http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=862238&chapter=2 get it? 


	2. Paige Leigh Anna Levitz Jr.

Ok people. I'm switching to 3rd person.  
  
~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.  
  
to refresh your memory, this is what happened when I left off: Just then Kate and her cronies along with the new girl come walking by. And since I curious to see her, I turn around and see a person I haven't see since second grade. "Pai Pai?"  
  
'Pai Pai's' POV.  
  
'That's weird nobody's called me 'Pai Pai' since Lizzie McGuire called me that in the second grade', I thought. I decided that the best thing to do is turn around and see who called me that.  
  
"Mickey?" I say.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe you're here!!" Lizzie "Mickey" McGuire says.  
  
"I can't believe you're here either!" I said. You should that my whole name is Paige Leigh Anna Levitz Jr. Mickey got Pai Pai from Paige.  
  
"Uh, Paige?" Kate asked. I even forgot she was there.  
  
"Yes Kate?"  
  
"Well, if you want to hang with us," Kate pointed to her friends, "Then you can't hang with them."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Lizzie care to explain?"  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Sure Kate, I'll explain. Kate, Miranda, Gordo and I where all friends 'til one day when Kate decided she was mature and 'too cool' to hang out with us."  
  
"Question." Pai Pai said.  
  
"Answer." I said, the 'question and answer' thing was our way of asking if we ask a question, if they would answer it.  
  
"Ok, I know who Kate is but who is Miranda and Gordo?"  
  
"Miranda is my best friend and she is right over here," I pointed over to Miranda, "As for Gordo, he is a film maker and my other best friend." As I said this I smiled thinking about the look Kate gave me. After a while Paige walked away having to get to homeroom.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"I got to give it to you Lizzie, you sure know how to pick out friends." I said, but then I mumbled something I wasn't supposed to say out loud "I think she's cute."  
  
Miranda and Lizzie gasped, "You like Paige!?" Lizzie said, then Miranda had to make it worse by saying "GORDO LIKES PAIGE!!!!!!" Lizzie just laughed while I was beet red.  
  
~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.  
  
More to come.  
  
Since I didn't put the disclaimer up here it is:  
  
I don't own anything except Paige Leigh Anna Levitz Jr. The Disney channel owns Lizzie McGuire. 


	3. Well, anyway...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Paige Leigh Anna Levitz Jr.  
  
Where I left off: Miranda and Lizzie gasped, "You like Paige!?" Lizzie said, then Miranda had to make it worse by saying, "Gordo likes Paige!!!!!!!" Lizzie just laughed while I was beet red. ~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~:.~~~  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Paige's POV  
  
"I demand you to make a choice about who you are going to hang out with, NOW." Kate said but screamed the last part of her sentence.  
  
"I don't know why I have to make a choice." I said.  
  
"You have to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the popular crowd doesn't hang out with those losers."  
  
"You know what Kate, you are the most snooty two faced 'loser' that I have ever met. And to top it off, I'm choosing Lizzie not you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"FINE."  
  
"FINE!!"  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
As I'm walking down the steps for lunch I hear sniffling and a bit of crying. As I am curious by nature, I wanted to know who it was. So as I'm rounding the corner, I found the person crying. It was no other than Paige.  
  
"Paige, are you okay?" I said.  
  
"No, but could do you think you could get Lizzie for me, please?" Paige said. Paige wasn't full on crying, but she still had tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Sure."  
  
*A little while later*  
  
Lizzie's / Pai Pai's POV  
  
I'm eating my lunch, minding my own business, when all of the sudden this thing hit me on the back. I turn around to see who did that and my eyes laid upon Gordo.  
  
"Gordo! Why did you do that?" I said  
  
"Yeah Gordo, that was pretty mean." Miranda told him.  
  
"Sorry, I had to do something.you weren't answering me." Gordo said  
  
"Well, what's the problem?" I asked him.  
  
"Paige is crying."  
  
"Pai Pai?" I whispered.  
  
"Where is she?" Miranda asked.  
  
"By the steps of the school."  
  
"Ok guys, I'll be right back."  
  
"Kay." Miranda and Gordo said.  
  
*By the steps of the school*  
  
Paige's / Pai Pai's POV  
  
"Hey." A voice said quietly.  
  
"Hi." I said back. I looked up and Lizzie [A/N: I don't say their nicknames during a serious situation.] was there. She sat down next to me.  
  
"Are you ok, Paige?" she asked.  
  
"No, I just told Kate off. Why do I have to choose between the friends I hang out with?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know." She said hugging me.  
  
"Well, just to let you know, I picked you and your friends over her and her friends to hang out with." I told her.  
  
"Really?" she asked. I nodded.  
  
"Well, you'll have fun. Trust me."  
  
"Thanx for talking to me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Lets go back to lunch." She said.  
  
"Okay." I said smiling. 


	4. Epilogue - Final Chapter

Epilogue ~~~:.~~~:.  
  
Disclaimer - I only own Paige Leigh Anna Levitz Jr. or 'Pai Pai' for short. The Disney channel owns Lizzie McGuire. I DON'T OWN COLIN HANKS. So don't sue me.  
  
~~~:.~~~:.~~~:...~~~:...~~~:...~~~:...~~~:...~~~:.~~~:.~~~:...~~~:...~~~:... ~~~:...~~~:...  
  
Lizzie and Gordo got married after college. They have three kids Sarah who is 6, Colin who is 4, and Rachael who is 9 months old. Lizzie is an actress and Gordo is a famous director [A/N: I know, I know. Too good of jobs. But hey! It is a fan fic after all (]. They are currently living in beach house east of Los Angles. It's a 5 million dollar house.  
  
Gordo dated Paige in High school but it didn't work out.  
  
Miranda is married to a Korean doctor they are expecting a boy in October. Miranda is a zoologist and is currently working for The Discovery Channel. They are currently living in Malibu, Florida in a house that has it's own beach and over looks it. It cost 10 million to get it.  
  
Paige is currently married to Colin Hanks and has twins, a girl named Monica and a boy named Chandler. Paige is a work at home mom writing for The New York Times. They live in New York, New York on a very nice neighborhood where the houses range from 1,000,000 dollars to 20 million dollars.  
  
Onto Kate, she is married to Ethan Craft (he is currently having an affair with Claire) she works at Burger King and will be moved up to cash register and get a raise. 


End file.
